Más Que Un Amigo
by Guiltish Kamiuchi
Summary: En una misión encargada por Vin, el dúo dinámico parte a las afueras de Villa Refugio para cumplir con su deber. Inesperadamente, a Daxter le ocurrirá algo que cambiará para siempre su estilo de vida y el de Jak. A partir de aquí, todo será diferente para ambos y tendrán que hacer frente a los sentimientos que siempre han demostrado mutuamente. Rated M por futuros capítulos.
1. Pérdida

De nuevo volvemos a encontrarnos, después de casi dos años prometiéndoles este fanfic, pero más vale tarde que nunca. He creado esta historia en compensación al sufrimiento por el que hice pasar a ciertos personajes de una saga de videojuegos que idolatro. Debido a mis responsabilidades escolares, no he tenido el tiempo ni la inspiración suficiente para escribir esta historia, pero ahora que decidí darme un espacio para ello, la he traído para todos mis fervientes lectores.

**Advertencia:** Ficción con mucho estilo yaoi (relación hombre x hombre). Y sí, señoras y señores: ¡contiene lemon! *¬* Ahora te hago saber que, si no te gustan este tipo de fics, es mejor que ni intentes leerlos por curiosidad, ya que temo por la inocente y pura salud mental que posees (¡agradece que me preocupe por ti!). Si por el contrario, adoras leer este tipo de cosas tanto como yo, te invito a preparar tu mente pervertida y disfrutar esto (¡tú eres de los míos! Y… _welcome to my insane world_).

**Videojuego: **Jak II: The Renegade.

**Pareja:** Jak x Daxter humano/elfo (esta vez, nuestro parlanchín favorito recuperará su forma original). Cabe aclarar que cuando hablo de humano, me refiero específicamente a los elfos, que es lo que realmente son los personajes de esta saga de videojuegos. Así que en vez de decir "humano", haré uso de la palabra "elfo", así me parece más original y más cómodo, ¡jejeje!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores de Naughty Dog. Yo sólo los uso para mi deleite personal y pervertido, además de que se prestan para ello xD.

**Aclaraciones:** Para dar una buena introducción a la historia, la empecé con una escena muy conocida para todos aquellos que hemos jugado el juego. Así que si piensan que me robé a propósito la trama, ni se apresuren a criticarme, sólo la usé para ajustarla a mis fines pervertidos y dar rienda suelta a mi magnánima imaginación.

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Capítulo 1**

**Pérdida**

El dúo dinámico acababa de acudir a la Central Energética, era obvio que Vin no dejaba de meterse en problemas. Lo encontraron haciendo sus extraños cálculos matemáticos mientras oprimía un sinfín de botones que Daxter siempre se preguntó para qué servían, pero si Vin se hubiese molestado en contestar esa cuestión, el pobre ottsel estaría más confundido que un lurker en pleno centro de Villa Refugio.

—¡Ey, saco de nervios!—exclamó Daxter, asustando al pobre Vin, quien había pegado un buen salto porque estaba distraído y no se había percatado de que el dúo dinámico ya estaba allí—¿Para qué nos has llamado?

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias—informó Vin preocupado, como la mayoría de las veces.

—Emm… ¿cuál es la buena?—preguntó dubitativamente Daxter.

—Kor me dijo que tenemos Eco suficiente para que el escudo de la muralla se mantenga en pie, lo que significa que la ciudad está a salvo por ahora, ¡pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar el sistema!—replicó Vin con tono dramático, mientras ponía las manos en su cara.

—¿Y la mala?—esta vez fue Jak quien preguntó.

—Hemos detectado un núcleo de huevos de cabezachapa criándose en la mina. Si esos huevos llegan a nacer, tendremos un nuevo ejército de monstruos. ¡Deben ir allá y hacer algo para erradicarlos!—rogó Vin, sacudiendo al pobre Daxter.

—He visto que una de las grúas sostenía un gran contenedor metálico—comentó Jak, pensativo—. Si lográramos llegar hasta arriba, podríamos saltar sobre él y dejarlo caer sobre los huevos.

—¿Arriba?, ¿saltar?, ¿caer? ¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena?—cuestionó Daxter, asustado por las ideas que se le ocurrían a su colega.

—¡Vamos, Dax! Todo saldrá bien—replicó Jak para darle ánimos a su amigo.

Ambos se despidieron de Vin y atravesaron el portal que los conduciría a la mina. Una vez que estuvieron allí, Jak sacó su turbotabla y se dispuso a recorrer el camino que los llevaría rumbo a aquel contenedor metálico.

Como siempre, el ascenso no fue nada fácil: había un sinfín de obstáculos y precipicios que Daxter miraba con cierto recelo, a pesar que sabía que su amigo jamás se caería por ellos. Por suerte, no había ningún cabezachapa a la vista. Bien, ahora el ottsel se sentía confiado.

Continuaron subiendo ese largo camino, hasta que finalmente, Jak divisó a lo lejos el cable de la grúa que sostenía el contenedor. Tomó velocidad para impulsarse desde la plataforma y antes que llegara al final de ésta, el joven dio un salto para caer encima de la gran caja de metal. Durante el salto, Daxter se aferró a la cara de Jak, tapándole los ojos y este último tuvo que actuar por instinto. Milagrosamente, logró sostenerse de la cuerda metálica que hacía suspender el contenedor. Luego se deslizó por ella hasta llegar a su pequeña base, que era el sitio donde se encontraba el botón que soltaba el agarre de la grúa.

Accidentalmente, Jak pisó ese interruptor y como resultado, la caja fue soltada por la grúa, cayendo justo encima de los huevos de cabezachapa, que crecían rodeados de un pequeño lago de Eco Oscuro. Finalmente, la amenaza de los futuros cabezachapas en la mina había sido eliminada. La misión fue cumplida con éxito.

Jak y Daxter seguían arriba, agarrados del cable de la grúa. Repentinamente, éste comenzó a temblar y empezó a bajar bruscamente, trabándose de vez en cuando. Estaban a la mitad de su descenso, cuando el cable hizo un ruido más potente y cayó con mayor rapidez, lo que provocó que Daxter se soltara de él y cayera en dirección del lago de Eco Oscuro. Jak alcanzó a ver lo que sucedía y se sobresaltó, pues se dio cuenta que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para poder evitar el destino de su amigo.

Nuestro héroe comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su interior y su corazón latía rápidamente. Llegaron a su mente pequeños fragmentos de aquel instante en el que él y su amigo se encontraban en el laboratorio de Gol y Maia. Recordó cómo vio caer a Daxter en aquella piscina de Eco Oscuro sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El mundo se le vino encima tras ese suceso: temió no volver a ver nunca a su mejor amigo. Pero extrañamente, Daxter había logrado sobrevivir al líquido de la muerte, aunque su aspecto había cambiado por completo. Pero seguía con vida, y seguía siendo él.

Aquellos recuerdos se disiparon como vapor, y la terrible realidad asaltó la mente de Jak: nuevamente, volvía a ocurrir la misma situación que había vivido años atrás con su mejor amigo. Pero ahora él sabía que todo sería diferente: si caía por segunda vez en Eco Oscuro, estaba casi seguro que Daxter moriría… y no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

—¡DAXTEEEEEERR!—gritó Jak fuera de sí; era un grito de desesperación, de impotencia, de pérdida. El pobre chico sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, pues ahora ya no estaría Daxter en él… nunca más.

Todo ocurrió en fracción de segundos. Tras el estridente grito de desesperación de Jak, el pequeño ottsel cayó al lago de aquella mortífera sustancia con un sonido lúgubre. Pequeñas ondas se habían formado por causa de la inmersión de Daxter. Tras eso, el líquido de ese lago volvió a calmarse, como si el ottsel jamás hubiese caído en él.

Esa terrible escena despertó a Jak de su trance. Bajó con una rapidez inimaginable el tramo que quedaba del cable a la caja metálica, que ahora parecía una isla rodeada por aquella sustancia entre oscura y morada. Se inclinó hasta uno de los bordes del contenedor para observar un punto específico del lago que lo rodeaba. La respiración del chico no se percibía, su mirada se seguía enfocando en aquel punto donde Daxter desapareció.

No, tenía que ser una pesadilla, esto realmente no estaba pasando. Jak rogaba en sus adentros que eso que veía no fuera cierto, él hubiese dado todo con tal que las cosas no fueran como las observaba. Pero, dolorosamente, ésa era la cruda y maldita realidad.

Se había quedado inmóvil como piedra, observando la nada perdida en el lago de Eco Oscuro. Sentía que su corazón se saldría por la boca debido a los fuertes y rápidos latidos que tenía. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, tratando de procesar toda la información del suceso acaecido, tratando de hacerle ver a su dueño que lo que más se temía realmente había ocurrido… y que ahora ya no había remedio alguno.

—No… n-no… no es cierto…—susurraba Jak una y otra vez, negándose a creer en lo que estaba ocurriendo, negándose a aceptar el precio que le pagaba la realidad.

Ya tenía mucho tiempo que nuestro héroe había llorado, específicamente, desde que era un niño. Desde aquel entonces, jamás había vuelto a derramar una sola lágrima por nadie ni por nada. Pero ahora, sentía que todo ese dolor que había guardado en el fondo de su ser pugnaba por salir, quería liberarse de las cadenas de opresión que el propio Jak había formado para nunca volver a expresar sus emociones. Al menos eso había logrado hacer durante su encierro en la prisión de Villa Refugio: reprimir todos sus sentimientos a base de ira y frialdad, cimientos que lo protegían de sí mismo. Ahora sentía que él mismo había derribado esos pilares, y lo había hecho por querer alcanzar la lejana imagen de Daxter que se había formado en los confines de su mente, imagen que creyó real y se decidió a seguirla, esforzándose por llegar a ella.

Su imaginación acababa de jugarle una cruel ilusión: su mejor amigo había desaparecido frente a él, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Ya no había marcha atrás: Jak había salido del lugar donde se encerraba a sí mismo para evitar ser lastimado por el entorno que lo rodeaba. Había salido únicamente por él, el único ser en el mundo que le hacía soportable el peso de su alma.

Una lágrima logró brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules, dejándola rodar libremente por su mejilla. Jak estaba tan ensimismado por lo que acababa de ocurrir que nunca logró sentir aquella gota acariciando tristemente su rostro, como si tratara de consolarlo. No quería sentir nada ahora, no quería volver a ver ni oír nada. Deseaba con todo su ser no haber nacido tan sólo para no presenciar ese fatídico momento que le parecía el peor castigo que pudo haber recibido. Pero, ¿por qué el destino tenía que tomar la vida de un ser querido tan sólo para burlarse de él? Pensaba que quizás ese era el más terrible de los castigos.

No, definitivamente ése era el más terrible de los castigos…


	2. Vuelta A La Normalidad

**¡Hola a todos! Nos encontramos de nuevo en otro capítulo más. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, esto de ser universitaria y estar en periodo de exámenes es fatal para mi mente excenterrana xD.**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y que la historia no les parezca tan cursi (sí, a veces también tiendo a manifestar mucho ese lado de mi persona, pero me agrada. Un poco de normalidad en la vida no es tan malo como me han hecho pensar xD).**

**¡Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente son apreciados y me llenan de muchas ganas para continuar publicando esta historia.**

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Capítulo 2**

**Vuelta A La Normalidad**

Un pequeño ruido, parecido a un chapuzón, lo despertó de su terrible shock. Levantó la vista, buscando el lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido. Y fue entonces que ocurrió lo impensable: en el mismo punto donde Daxter había caído hace unos minutos, las ondas del líquido mortífero comenzaron a rebullir, y de ellas emergió una figura élfica que fue lanzada en cuestión de segundos fuera del lago, cayendo en las orillas de éste.

Cabello entre rojo y naranja, piel clara como la palidez de la luna, orejas largas y puntiagudas, iguales a las de cualquier otro elfo, dos dientes frontales que sobresalían un poco de la boca y pequeñas pecas que se distribuían alrededor de las mejillas y algunas partes del cuerpo. Sin duda, aquella figura que emergió del lago de Eco Oscuro era un elfo, sólo que… Jak conocía a la perfección a aquel personaje. Con un salto largo, se impulsó para llegar a las orillas donde había caído ese joven. Se acercó cautelosamente a él, y pudo notar que se encontraba desvanecido, pero con vida. ¡Ese chico era Daxter! Pero estaba… ¿desnudo?

—¿Daxter?—cuestionó Jak en voz baja, sorprendido por lo que veía frente a sus ojos. ¡Sí, era Daxter! ¡Era él, y era un elfo de nuevo! No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, creyó que su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada otra vez.

Daxter se encontraba, como ya hemos mencionado, desvanecido. Había caído boca abajo, por lo cual Jak podía observar su estrecha y encorvada espalda por la posición en que se encontraba. Tenía puestos sus _goggles_ todavía, así como sus guantes, pero… el resto de la ropa hacía falta.

Pensar en aquello que faltaba hizo que Jak se pusiera algo nervioso, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por aquella extraña reacción que estaba experimentando. Su corazón seguía latiendo, pero ya no era por el miedo de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, ahora palpitaba por la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos. Nuevamente, pensar que aquello era la causa de sus latidos, provocó que sintiera un ardor en todo su rostro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su cuerpo actuaba de una forma tan extraña ante esa situación?

Nuestro héroe aún continuaba en ese estado cuando Daxter volvió en sí. Este último abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintiéndose de repente cansado y con frío, mucho frío. El chico trató arduamente de alzar su vista para ver en qué lugar se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor, un poco confundido, pero reconociendo casi al instante ese sitio: era la mina de Eco en la que Vin trabajaba como capataz. Trató de incorporarse, y fue allí donde se percató de que algo había cambiado: sus manos ya no eran pequeñas, anaranjadas y peludas; ahora eran grandes, demasiado grandes para ser las de un ottsel. Se sorprendió: ¡su piel y su cuerpo habían cambiado de tamaño y color! Y el golpe final para su mente: ¡nuevamente era un elfo! Pero había algo que lo tenía intranquilo, pues desde que despertó sintió que alguien lo miraba. Giró lentamente su cabeza y lo vio… vio a su mejor amigo, quien lo observaba con una mirada de incredulidad y sorpresa, pero ¿era su imaginación, o Jak tenía los ojos llorosos?

—Jak…—pronunció con debilidad Daxter, cosa que hizo que el interpelado diera un ligero respingo en su lugar—¿Eres tú, colega?

Jak no respondió absolutamente nada ante la trabajosa pregunta de su amigo, sólo se limitó a agacharse a la altura de él y a observarlo por unos breves instantes. Estaba tratando de asegurarse que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no era una visión, pues ésta ya le había hablado. Además, Jak tenía demasiado abiertos los ojos, pues no podía dar crédito a que hubiese pasado eso con Daxter. Podría haber esperado que saliera, quizá, pero nunca pensó que emergiese como un elfo de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que supo Daxter tras el mutismo de su amigo, fue que sintió cómo alguien se abalanzaba sobre él y lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. Enseguida se dio cuenta que quien lo abrazaba de esa forma tan efusiva era Jak mismo. Se sorprendió por aquella extraña reacción, pues conociendo cómo era ahora, Jak jamás haría algo así aunque estuviera transformado en aquella criatura oscura que salía a flote cuando se enfurecía hasta el linde.

Recordando a la oscura criatura, Daxter se acordó de otra cosa: la posible razón por la cual volvió a convertirse en un elfo. Si mal no recordaba, él había estado con Jak hace unos momentos, pero siendo un ottsel todavía. ¿Qué había provocado ese milagroso cambio en su apariencia? Lo único que logró venirle a la mente fue cuando estaba con su amigo encima de aquel cable de la grúa, y que este cable había descendido de manera brusca, provocando que él se soltase y luego… oscuridad, eso era lo único que recordaba haber visto antes de despertar como un elfo.

No quiso seguir pensando en aquellas razones tan enredadas porque le empezaba a doler la cabeza, y decidió prestarle más atención al ser que rodeaba su cuerpo mientras lo apretaba con fuerza, como si temiese que él se fuera de ahí. Jak tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de su amigo, evitando así que Daxter observara la expresión que éste tenía en esos momentos. Se sintió realmente conmovido al ver así a su mejor amigo, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que éste se había angustiado por él. Aunque nunca lo admitiese, Jak siempre se preocupaba demasiado por él, provocando que a veces Daxter se sintiera sobreprotegido. Quizá lo hacía por el mero hecho de ser su único y más cercano amigo, pero de todos modos, la frialdad y seriedad de Jak lo hacía guardarse muchas cosas para sí; a diferencia de Daxter, que siempre decía lo que pensaba y también lo que no debía, metiéndose en constantes problemas de los cuales su amigo siempre debía sacarlo. ¿Quién más iba a molestarse en hacer eso por él? Estaba realmente enternecido por aquella muestra de preocupación que Jak le expresaba, y con todos esos dulces pensamientos en mente, él también abrazó a su compañero, sintiéndose totalmente reconfortado y protegido.

Jak seguía sumergido en aquel abrazo que le dio a su amigo sin pensar, simplemente su cuerpo se había movido solo. Se sentía profundamente tranquilo y en paz como pocas veces lo había experimentado, mientras aspiraba el peculiar aroma que poseía su compañero, perdiéndose en él de manera inconsciente. Pero cuando sintió los delgados brazos de Daxter rodeándolo, despertó de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de la inusual situación en la que se encontraba. Saber que había abrazado a su amigo así como estaba, de nuevo le provocó un inexplicable nerviosismo. Simplemente, no tenía explicación ese extraño comportamiento corporal.

—Dax…—dijo Jak mientras trataba de apartarse de él, pues sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo como un tizón.

—Tranquilo, colega. Soy yo… ¡heme aquí de nuevo!—exclamó Daxter con alegría, mientras también soltaba a su amigo.

—Es que… no lo puedo creer—confesó Jak, bajando su rostro para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de la expresión que éste tenía.

—Pues debes creerlo, ¡je je je je!—dijo Daxter mientras se rascaba la cabeza y mostraba una cálida sonrisa, misma que hipnotizó a Jak inevitablemente—¡AAAAAHHH!

El grito de Daxter hizo que Jak despertara nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces se había distraído mirando a ese pelinaranja durante el día?

—¿Qué?—preguntó Jak, con cierto tinte de preocupación en su voz.

—¡NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA QUE ESTABA DESNUDO!—gritó Daxter mientras cubría con sus manos cierta zona que, por instinto, a todo elfo varón le daba pena mostrar.

—¿Y eso qué, Dax? Aquí no estamos más que tú y yo—comentó Jak con indiferencia y alzando los hombros, mientras observaba cómo su compañero ponía una expresión de berrinche.

—¡¿PERO POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!—volvió a gritar Daxter, ahora con tono dramático y la cara completamente roja como jitomate.

—Lo olvidé—fue la simple y llana respuesta de nuestro héroe.

—¿Cómo puede olvidársete algo así, colega? ¡¿Cómo?!—le reclamó el pelinaranja mientras adoptaba una posición fetal debido al viento que corría en la mina.

—Eras un ottsel, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que esté desnudo?

—Simple: no llevabas ropa, más que eso—respondió Jak mientras señalaba los _goggles_ que Daxter llevaba sobre su cabeza.

—¡Pero eso era cuando tenía pelo que me cubriese!—se excusó Daxter—Ahora tengo frío y no tengo con qué cobijarme…

Jak vio cómo su amigo se retorcía por el viento que soplaba. Le parecía interesante observar cómo ese aire también jugaba con el cabello de su compañero. Al recapacitar en que eso era "interesante" para él, bueno… la misma sensación se apoderó de su persona. ¡Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas tan estrambóticas! Su amigo necesitaba ropa, porque no podía andar por Villa Refugio así desnudo, ¿o sí?

Carraspeó un poco su garganta, como si estuviera advirtiéndole a Daxter de lo que vendría a continuación. Se incorporó tomando un gran respiro, como preparándose para llevar a cabo su plan y se acercó a su amigo. Daxter lo vio aproximarse a él, y lo que supo después es que estaba siendo llevado en brazos por su compañero, quien le estaba tratando de dar la espalda al viento para evitar que él siguiese tiritando.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que haces?! ¡Me voy a caer!—exclamó Daxter entre asustado y sorprendido, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de su amigo e inconscientemente, buscaba acurrucarse más entre sus brazos para evitar sentir frío. Tampoco pasó por inadvertido que sintió un incómodo calor en todo su cuerpo al encontrarse en aquella situación. Eran unos inexplicables nervios.

—Volvamos—fue la única respuesta de Jak ante sus parloteos.

Daxter cerró la boca, no porque no tuviese razones para seguirle reclamando a su amigo, no, sino más bien porque comenzó a sentirse realmente extraño. Pensaba que era raro porque nunca había experimentado una tranquilidad tan profunda, tan sublime. Era como si estuviese a salvo de todos los peligros que quisieran acecharlo, se sentía protegido y en paz porque sabía que había alguien que lo cuidaría siempre. ¿Y quién iba a decir que ese alguien era su mejor amigo y colega? No podía explicarse por qué estaba reaccionando de ese modo su cuerpo, simplemente estaba relajado, sin preocupaciones y sin estrés alguno. De verdad que era extraordinario sentirse así en los brazos de Jak.


	3. Explicaciones, Teorías Y Reflexiones

**¡Ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes, mis queridos lectores! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, se supone que debía haber subido el tercer capítulo hace unos días, pero siempre me ocurre algo que me atrasa xD.**

**Bien, espero que disfruten esta entrega. ¡Ah! Y mil gracias por seguir leyendo y su paciencia para con esta siniestra excenterrana que soy, jajaja!**

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Capítulo 3**

**Explicaciones, Teorías Y Reflexiones**

Atravesaron el portal sin problemas, y Daxter dejó de sentir el frío de la mina, pues ya se encontraban de regreso en la Central Energética. Volteó hacia arriba por curiosidad y observó que el rostro de su amigo estaba rígido e indiferente, como si llevarlo entre sus brazos fuera cosa de todos los días. Bueno, así era él y así sería siempre. Pero aun mostrando aquella cara y ese mutismo, el pelinaranja sabía que, muy en el fondo, su amigo estaba sumamente preocupado por su bienestar. Pensar en eso hizo que sacase una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

—Vin, misión cumplida—anunció Jak para que el interpelado voltease hacia ellos.

—¡AAAAAHHH! ¡UN CABEZACHAPA C-CON ASPECTO DE EL-ELFO!—gritó asustado Vin al ver a Daxter entre los brazos de nuestro héroe.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Vin? Él no es un cabezachapa: es Daxter—explicó Jak, que ante aquella cómica situación, decidió hablar más de lo común. Tenía que admitir que por dentro estaba muriéndose de risa por las ideas tan disparatadas que Vin podía llegar a hacerse.

—Así es, Vin. Soy yo, Daxter—afirmó el pelinaranja—. Además, no soy tan horrible como para que me confundas con un cabezachapa, ¿o sí?—comentó con una cómica mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Disculpa, Daxter, pero al ver que Jak traía cargando algo realmente grande en sus brazos, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que un cabezachapa—dijo Vin, en un intento de excusarse—. Además, acaban de volver de una misión relacionada con eso, ¿cómo no me voy a sugestionar? Y… por otro lado, ¡¿cómo rayos fue que te ocurrió esto?!

—¿Qué? ¿Lo de transformarme nuevamente en elfo?—preguntó Daxter.

—¿En serio fuiste un elfo?—preguntó Vin con inocencia, pues creía que Daxter siempre había sido un animal.

—Sí…—siseó secamente Daxter, disgustado por la pregunta.

—Bueno, de cualquier modo, me gustaría saber la razón por la cual te transformaste en uno de nosotros nuevamente, tal y como dices—pidió Vin amablemente.

—Sería una larga historia, Vin…—comentó Jak, quien seguía mirando embobado a Daxter, a la vez que se encontraba sorprendido porque las cosas hayan tomado un giro así de inesperado.

—Bueno, lo único que puedo recordar, es que Jak y yo acabábamos de soltar el contenedor metálico sobre los huevos de cabezachapa de la mina. Entonces el cable de la grúa al cual estaba atada la caja comenzó a moverse de forma horrorosa; yo me solté de él y caí al lago de Eco Oscuro que estaba debajo de nosotros. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en la orilla del lago, convertido en elfo nuevamente y sin ropa—explicó Daxter, tratando de resumir lo más posible el extraño suceso.

—¿En el lago de Eco Oscuro? ¡Pero eso es imposible! Si hubieses caído allí, en estos momentos no existirías—comentó Vin con tono incrédulo, pues no podía dar crédito a la historia del pelinaranja.

—Podría decirse que me convertí en un ottsel hace algunos años, tras haber caído en una piscina de Eco Oscuro cuando vivíamos en Sandover Village, nuestro antiguo mundo—añadió Daxter, mientras miraba a Jak, buscando que él también lo respaldara en lo que acababa de decir.

Como Jak continuaba observando al pelinaranja, sólo despertó hasta que éste lo volteó a ver y no tuvo más remedio que mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, para evitar que Daxter se diera cuenta que ya lo había estado observando desde mucho antes. Nuevamente, nuestro héroe andaba por las nubes después de haber mirado a su mejor amigo.

—Oh, pues no le encuentro mucho sentido a esto que acaba de ocurrir, pero… ¡esperen!—exclamó Vin repentinamente, quien estaba a punto de darse por vencido para entender la situación, pero al último momento, un rayo de sapiencia chocó contra su cabeza—Creo tener una hipótesis con respecto a esto…

—Pues me gustaría oírla, porque ni yo puedo explicarme esto—dijo Daxter con resignación, esperando impacientemente que Vin se explicase.

—Bien, tomando en cuenta que la primera vez que caíste en Eco Oscuro fue en otra época, es probable que los componentes de dicha sustancia se hayan alterado con el tiempo; quiero decir que el Eco Oscuro no siempre ha sido así de poderoso y mortífero como todos creen. Puede ser también que quizá tú poseas una extraña sustancia en tu organismo que, al juntarse con el Eco Oscuro, provoque una especie de reacción que lleve a tu ADN a cambiar la información de algunos códigos genéticos tales como tu apariencia y timbre de voz. Entonces, mi hipótesis se basa en que, si pudiste transformarte en un ottsel tras haber hecho contacto con aquella sustancia, cambiando los componentes de tu cuerpo, podías volver a revertir el proceso, regresándote a la forma original que ahora posees. Creo que así es como lo puedo interpretar yo, ¡je je je je je!—finalizó Vin su larga y enredada explicación con una risa nerviosa, evidentemente sorprendido por la hipótesis que acababa de desarrollar.

La cara de Daxter era un gran signo de interrogación: definitivamente, no había entendido absolutamente nada de la explicación de Vin. Y lo que es más, pensó que ahora estaba mucho peor, ya que sólo logró poner su mente en una confusión más terrible. De tanto pensar en ello y darle vueltas al asunto, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Por otro lado, Jak se había quedado también en las mismas: de lo poco que comprendió de la explicación del capataz de la mina de Eco, sólo logró poner en orden que Daxter sí podía regresar a la normalidad si volvía a sumergirse en Eco Oscuro. Realmente, pensar en otra cosa más allá de ello, le resultaba tedioso.

—Bueno, Vin, gracias por la explicación. Aunque no entendí nada…—confesó Daxter mientras pensaba que su pregunta jamás iba a recibir una respuesta coherente.

—Te prometo que cuando logre desarrollar más a fondo mi hipótesis y la entienda mejor, te la explicaré de un modo más sencillo. Además, si llego a comprobar que eso es correcto, puede convertirse en una teoría que podría servir para las futuras investigaciones científicas—comentó Vin con satisfacción mientras regresaba a su trabajo, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que se le escaba de la vista: ¡Daxter continuaba desnudo! Y se supone que habían acudido a él para que le diese algo con qué cubrirse.

—Emm… Vin—comenzó a decir Jak, evidentemente nervioso por traer entre sus brazos a su amigo en esas condiciones—, no sé si lo has notado, pero Daxter necesita algo con qué cubrirse.

Finalmente, nuestro héroe había logrado volver al objetivo principal por el cual ellos se hallaban ahí.

—¡Oh, es cierto!—exclamó el distraído Vin—Pues no sé si te sirva de mucho, pero aquí tengo una manta que utilizo cuando no puedo regresar a casa y debo quedarme trabajando toda la noche.

Tras esas palabras, Vin se acercó a una parte donde guardaba la susodicha manta y la sacó para entregársela a Daxter.

—Gracias, Vin—dijo Daxter. Pero al ver que su amigo aún no lo bajaba, tuvo que pedírselo él mismo:—Uh, Jak… ¿podrías bajarme, por favor?

Jak dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo, y sabiendo lo que le había pedido, se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente. Se dio cuenta que Daxter necesitaba cubrirse con aquella manta, y que él, por no querer soltarlo, estaba impidiéndoselo. Entonces lo bajó suavemente y su amigo pudo cubrirse con ella a manera de capa.

—Pero no puedo traer esto todo el tiempo… necesito ropa, algo que siempre pueda llevar conmigo—opinó Daxter luego de haberse puesto la capa y observar cómo le quedaba.

—Yo no tengo ropa aquí, Daxter. Y además, no eres de mi misma talla. Será mejor que Jak te lleve con los de la Resistencia y ellos te darán una vestimenta adecuada—sugirió Vin mientras Daxter lo escuchaba con los nervios de punta: ¡¿tenía que salir así a las calles de Villa Refugio?!

—¡Ah, no señor!—exclamó el pelinaranja—No haré el ridículo en medio de toda la gente que vive aquí y me vean salir con esta cosa como si fuera un monje.

—Te llevaré en un zoomer, Dax. Así que vamos—dijo Jak poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando del brazo a su amigo, sabiendo que ésa era una de las pocas opciones a seguir cuando se ponía con berrinches.

Salieron de la Central Energética y notaron que era de noche, por lo cual había poca luz y casi nadie repararía en la extraña vestimenta que el pelinaranja portaba. Bajaron por la rampa mientras Daxter seguía mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo, y si Jak hubiese podido ver su cara escondida por la capa en esos momentos, se habría dado cuenta que su amigo estaba más rojo que una cereza por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Justo frente a la subida de la rampa hallaron un zoomer para dos personas aparcado. Quién sabe de quién sería, pero como siempre, nuestro héroe lo tomaría "prestado". Daxter se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y subió los pies a éste, adoptando la posición fetal. Definitivamente, aún resultaba difícil para él dejar de lado los hábitos que había desarrollado como ottsel. Por otro lado, Jak pensó que era bueno que éste no insistiera en ir sobre su hombro de nuevo.

El mayor, como experto en conducción que era, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y arrancó el zoomer, dirigiéndose rumbo a la base principal de la Resistencia. Daxter observaba desde arriba a la gente que caminaba sin razón aparente por las calles de la ciudad, y se puso a recordar que así no eran las personas de Sandover Village: si lo hubiesen visto así como iba vestido ahora, todos se hubiesen burlado de él. Sonrió melancólicamente: extrañaba su antiguo hogar, extrañaba a sus vecinos y sobre todo, extrañaba los días en que él y Jak subían a los acantilados a observar las puestas de sol y más tarde se recostaban sobre el pasto para mirar las estrellas. El recuerdo de aquellos días felices lo hizo pensar en su amigo, en lo mucho que había cambiado. A pesar de que antes nunca hablaba, le encantaba disfrutar de su compañía y hacer travesuras juntos, para después observar la inocente sonrisa que el ojiazul mostraba tras haberse divertido. Pero eso no significaba que ahora ya no se divirtieran juntos, claro que no, seguían siendo los mejores amigos y continuaban disfrutando de esos momentos en los que la vida les daba una pequeña oportunidad para reírse. También, los lapsos de silencio que se desarrollaban entre ambos eran muy significativos para el pelinaranja, pues representaban un tipo de comunicación especial que únicamente ellos comprendían.

Pensó con dolor en el ser que era Jak ahora. A pesar de seguir siendo su colega, ya no era el mismo. No poseía aquella mirada de tranquilidad y pureza que lo hacía sentirse feliz, ni tampoco conservaba esa sonrisa que le transmitía tanta paz mientras luchaban con algún enemigo. Ahora él era muy diferente, y sabía a qué se debía. Durante esos dos años que Daxter se la pasó buscándolo, Jak había sido torturado de la peor forma existente con los experimentos de Eco Oscuro del barón Praxis, llevándolo a crear una barrera que lo defendiese de todos los ataques del exterior, encerrándose a sí mismo en su ahora oscuro mundo. Un mundo que antes era silencioso pero inmaculado, un mundo al que le fue inyectado veneno para tratar de hacerlo más poderoso y fuerte.

El pelinaranja derramó una lágrima en silencio: se sentía culpable por no haberlo defendido, por no haber protegido a su mejor amigo de aquella maldita sustancia a la cual él debía agradecer su antigua apariencia como ottsel. Él ya era normal nuevamente, pero ¿su amigo volvería a serlo de nuevo? No estaba seguro de ello, ya que Jak nunca fue sumergido en dicho líquido, sólo le había sido inyectado, y él no conocía el método de cómo extraer veneno del interior; él sólo sabía la forma de cómo convertirse en un elfo de nuevo, es decir, la apariencia exterior. A pesar de todo, pensó que no valía la pena lamentarse por cosas que quizá nunca cambiasen, sino que era necesario adaptarse a ellas; porque después de todo, a pesar de su mal humor y frialdad, Jak seguía siendo Jak, y eso ni el Eco Oscuro podía cambiarlo…

Fue así como una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los delgados labios de Daxter. Era verdad, su amigo seguía siendo el mismo Jak, y sabía que muy en el fondo, aún conservaba ese espíritu gentil y noble que siempre lo caracterizó. Una sustancia peligrosa y corruptible no podía contrarrestar la esencia de su alma, por supuesto que no.


	4. ¿Una Nueva Molestia?

**Pardiez! Pido muchas, muchas disculpas a todos mis lectores por la tardanza en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y el pueblo donde vivo carece de un buen Internet, además de que no había tenido tiempo por algunos otros asuntos familiares. Mis más sinceras disculpas, lectores fervientes de mi alma u_u**

**Espero disfruten esta nueva entrega, que aunque corta, sé que les va a gustar ;) También confío en que no los haré esperar mucho tiempo para actualizar el próximo capítulo.**

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Una Nueva Molestia?**

Luego de salir de aquellos trances, el pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraban frente a la entrada de la base principal de la Resistencia. Jak aparcó el zoomer a un lado del callejón y lo apagó. Bajó de él y se dirigió a la entrada de la Resistencia, deteniéndose al notar que Daxter aún no descendía del vehículo. Volteó a verlo y lo encontró sentado en posición fetal, escondiendo su cara entre las piernas. Jak soltó un pequeño suspiro de fastidio: realmente era un problema lidiar con Daxter, y más problema sería ahora que era un elfo nuevamente.

—Baja—ordenó el ojiazul tranquilamente, tratando de no perder la paciencia por causa de su compañero.

—Estaba pensando en Tess—comentó Daxter, ignorando la orden que su amigo le había dado—. ¿Qué pasará si ella me ve así como soy realmente?—preguntó mientras desenterraba su rostro de las piernas y miraba a su colega con una expresión de preocupación.

—Pasará que, si no te bajas, yo mismo lo haré—amenazó Jak, ignorando también la inquietud de su amigo y comenzando a irritarse porque el pelinaranja estaba pensando en otra persona en vez de preocuparse por sí mismo.

¿En serio era por eso su irritación? ¿O alguna desconocida sensación lo hacía actuar de ese modo?

—¡No quiero bajar!—fue la respuesta del berrinchudo joven mientras regresaba a enterrar su rostro entre las piernas.

Jak no dijo nada ante esta escena, pues ya sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser su compañero. En esos casos, lo mejor era actuar sin preguntar, pues de todas formas sabía que Daxter se aferraría a su idea y que, si él no hacía algo por solucionarlo, era muy capaz quedarse ahí por toda la eternidad.

Antes de hacer lo que planeaba para llevar a su compañero dentro, volvió a tomar un gran respiro, tratando de calmarse. Acto seguido, se decidió a cargar nuevamente a Daxter entre sus brazos, a lo que éste se sobresaltó por aquella extraña acción. Por otro lado, Jak estaba pensando que aquello ya se le había hecho costumbre, y es que… realmente era tranquilizante llevar a ese berrinchudo junto a su pecho, como si con eso el pelinaranja fuese capaz de alejarlo de todas sus penas. Era una sensación parecida a cuando lo llevaba sobre su hombro y el pequeño se acurrucaba entre sus cabellos, pero esto se sentía un poco diferente, pues el contacto entre ambos era aún mayor. Más bien, aquella sensación no tenía descripción, pero le transmitía una calidez y seguridad inmensas…

—¡Oye, ¿pero qué haces?! ¡BÁJAME!—vociferaba Daxter mientras lanzaba patadas al aire, tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre. No quería que lo cargase nuevamente porque se había dado cuenta que, automáticamente, sus mejillas se coloreaban con un rojo intenso, y temía que su compañero viese aquello y él no supiera qué razón darle si éste le preguntaba.

El pelinaranja seguía forcejeando y gritando para que su amigo lo bajase, escándalo que llegó hasta el interior de la base principal de la Resistencia. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, las personas que se encontraban dentro levantaron sus cabezas con curiosidad, buscando saber por qué una voz tan conocida para ellos armaba tanto drama. Lo que vieron los sacó por completo de sus ocupaciones.

Allí estaba Jak, con el rostro completamente serio e indiferente, mientras sostenía a un joven que parecía ser de su misma edad, pero un poco más bajo en estatura y de complexión más delgada. Tenía el cabello entre naranja y rojo, ojos azules, pecas en la zona de las mejillas, dos dientes frontales que lograban sobresalir un poco de su boca y llevaba puesta una gran capa verduzca que le hacía ver como una especie de monje Precursor de las montañas. El joven continuaba forcejeando con aquél que lo cargaba, evidentemente le incomodaba que lo trajera de ese modo. Y por otra parte, al pequeño ottsel no se le veía por ningún lado. Torn pensó que aquel chico resultaba ser tan molesto como el felpudo naranja, que por suerte no se encontraba allí, pues con el extraño joven tenía suficiente.

—¿Podrías bajarme, por favor? Ya llegamos—pidió el joven pelinaranja a manera de reproche, a lo cual Jak obedeció, siempre con el mismo rostro.

—Jak, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Quién es él?—cuestionó intranquilo Torn, levantándose de su asiento y señalando al nuevo joven.

Ya sabemos que a Torn las caras nuevas lo ponían nervioso, aunque aquel chico no era exactamente una cara nueva, pero el comandante de la Resistencia desconocía aquella facción de Daxter.

El pelinaranja, viendo que Torn no lo reconocía por su evidente cambio de aspecto, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para darle una explicación, cuando el viejo Samos lo interrumpió:

—Él es Daxter en su forma original de elfo, Torn. No debes preocuparte—explicó, resumiendo en pocas palabras lo mucho que Daxter podría haber dicho. Y dirigiéndose al joven, dijo:—¡Daxter! Muchacho, ¿pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Cómo lograste volver a tu aspecto real?

De nuevo Daxter estaba por responder a las preguntas del viejo Samos, pero esta vez fue Torn quien lo impidió:

—¿Está diciendo que Daxter originalmente es un elfo?—preguntó consternado el comandante de la Resistencia.

—Claro que sí. Mi antiguo Yo ya me lo había comentado—esta vez fue la Sombra quien habló, afirmando que las palabras de su otro Yo eran ciertas.

—¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Torn! ¿Qué otro elfo podría ser así de irresistible?—comentó Daxter, presumiendo que había vuelto a la normalidad y adoptando su típica pose de presuntuosidad.

—Preferiría que volvieses a tu antigua forma… estabas mejor así—opinó Torn con su característico toque de sarcasmo, que siempre hacía sacar una venita de enfado en su interpelado.

Daxter gruñó ofendido ante el comentario, y estaba a punto de arremeter contra el comandante de la Resistencia, pero mientras se dirigía hacia él, el viejo Samos lo detuvo.

—Quisiera saber cómo le hiciste para regresar a tu antigua forma, Daxter. Realmente tengo curiosidad por conocer la historia—solicitó, mirando sorprendido al joven de pies a cabeza.

—Emm… ¿quieres que te cuente cómo ocurrieron las cosas o que trate de explicar la enredada suposición de Vin?—preguntó el pelinaranja mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de frustración y hacía extrañas gesticulaciones con su mano libre.

—Obviamente, quiero saber la verdad de los hechos, tal y como ocurrieron—replicó el sabio de Eco Verde—. Pero será mejor que te sientes para que puedas explicarte de manera más cómoda y tranquila.

Tras esto, el anciano ofreció a Daxter uno de los banquillos que poseía el recinto. El pelinaranja se sentó en él y todos los presentes se colocaron a su alrededor, incluso Jak, que parecía no querer apartar la vista de su compañero. Tras ello, Daxter comenzó a narrar la tan conocida historia del viaje a la mina de Eco y cómo fue que, cayendo nuevamente en el lago de Eco Oscuro de ese lugar, recuperó su forma original. Durante algunas partes de la explicación, el joven volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a Jak, obviamente para que lo respaldase en sus afirmaciones. El otro tan sólo se limitaba a mover la cabeza, confirmando que lo que Daxter contaba era verídico.

—… y entonces Jak me trajo forzosamente hasta aquí porque Vin no tenía ropa de mi talla—concluyó Daxter, mientras miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo con una divertida mueca de reproche, como reclamándole que lo haya llevado cargando hasta la entrada de la base principal, haciéndolo quedar en ridículo delante de los demás.

—Umm… entonces así fue como ocurrieron las cosas—comentó reflexivamente el viejo Samos tras haber escuchado la narración del joven—. Lo importante es que estás bien.

—Sí, ¡pero necesito ropa!—exclamó el pelinaranja, con su paciencia casi a punto de desaparecer.

—No tenemos ropa para ti aquí en la Resistencia, ni que fuera una tienda de modas—soltó Torn con su habitual sarcasmo. Daxter sólo lo miró irritado—. Pero, podría mandar a uno de nuestros subordinados a buscar ropa para que tengas qué ponerte. Y no quiero que te pongas con estupideces si no te gusta: te la vas a poner, sea como sea. Agradece que nos estamos preocupando por esas insignificancias—advirtió el comandante de la Resistencia mientras señalaba al pobre chico con gesto amenazante.

—Pues con que me quede, creo que está bien—argumentó Daxter con la voz muy suave, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

—Entonces avisaré por el comunicador—comentó Torn, pasando a retirarse del círculo que habían formado alrededor del pelinaranja y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde siempre se encontraba diseñando estrategias para las misiones.

Mientras Torn daba las órdenes por el comunicador, la Sombra le ofrecía una taza de café a Daxter para que se calentara un poco. Por otro lado, Jak estaba sentado en un sitio algo apartado de todos, sumido en sus pensamientos, como la mayoría de las veces en que necesitaba estar solo.

Estaba reflexionando en algo que acababa de ocurrir, pero que nadie más que él se había dado cuenta. En el momento cuando Torn estaba amenazando a Daxter con respecto al asunto de la vestimenta, a Jak le entraron unas extrañas ganas de pararse delante de ellos dos para… ¿defender a su colega? Sacudió su cabeza, en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. Realmente no podía explicarse por qué desde que su amigo volvió a convertirse en elfo, había estado experimentando esa clase de sensaciones cada vez que lo miraba o se acercaba a él. Razonó en que quizá se debía a la sorpresa de no poder creer que Daxter fuera normal de nuevo, e infirió que los nervios eran la causa por la cual actuaba de ese modo. Era probable que, con el tiempo, esa sensación desapareciera, pues necesitaba adaptarse nuevamente a la apariencia de su compañero. Incluso llegó a sentir una especie de nostalgia en su hombro, el lugar donde siempre se encontraba el ottsel.

Y lo que más lo sorprendía de sí mismo, era que seguía sin creer por completo en que Daxter fuera elfo de nuevo. Le daba mil y un vueltas al inexplicable hecho en su cabeza, todavía sin poder concebir cómo fue que la vida le había hecho tal regalo, porque ver al pelinaranja en su estado físico original otra vez, era definitivamente un milagro demasiado grande como para poder creer en él o en la suerte misma. Jak se decía internamente que todo debía ser un sueño, muy hermoso y alentador, pero sueño a fin de cuentas… una ilusión.

Y si era así, no tenía intención alguna de despertar de él.

Quizá su misma represión lo obligaba a pensar de ese modo, o también la idea de sentir que no era lo suficientemente digno de recibir tal detalle del destino cuando todo lo que le había pasado a lo largo de su vida eran desgracias en su mayoría. Pero también para los elfos sin estrella aparente podía existir una luz entre las lóbregas penumbras, ¿por qué no creerlo?


	5. Las Sensaciones Son Desconocidas

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. Salí de vacaciones, las disfruté lo más que pude y como no había Internet en donde vivo, pues no continué subiendo los capítulos… Pero para compensarlos les traigo una entrega de dos por uno xD**

**En esta ocasión, debido a la demora, me dediqué a escribir dos capítulos como compensación por hacerlos esperar a todos, así que espero los disfruten. Ah, y ya vi que no es bueno hacer promesas porque luego no las cumplo, ya no les diré "subiré lo más pronto posible", porque no es verdad que así lo haga. Como sea, tengan por seguro que esta historia tendrá su final… y su delicioso lemon, muaka muaka muaka muaka!**

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Capítulo 5**

**Las Sensaciones Son Desconocidas**

El tiempo transcurrió rápido en la base principal, mientras los dos Samos conversaban con el pelinaranja acerca de su extraordinaria transformación, sacando conclusiones entre ellos sobre el sorprendente hecho. Unos minutos después, alguien llegó a la puerta y Torn acudió a recibirlo: ya había sido atendida la solicitud que el comandante de la Resistencia hizo por el comunicador. Momentos después, Daxter sintió que algo golpeaba su cara, cerró los ojos ante el inesperado impacto y acto seguido, ese algo cayó sobre sus piernas. Al alzarlo para ver de qué se trataba, vio que en sus manos tenía al fin la ropa que habría de ponerse, envuelta cuidadosamente en un paquete. Torn se la había lanzado "educadamente".

—Ésa será tu nueva vestimenta—explicó fríamente el comandante de la Resistencia.

El pelinaranja estaba a punto de reclamarle al comandante por ese comportamiento, pero como siempre, alguien se dignaba a interrumpir sus discusiones con aquel hombre de cara pintada…

—Daxter, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte al cuarto donde ustedes acostumbran dormir—sugirió la Sombra, ante lo cual su interpelado sólo volteó a verlo, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Ya habría tiempo para pelear con Torn.

—Vamos, Dax—dijo Jak, mientras tomaba el paquete de ropa en sus manos y se dirigía a las afueras de la base principal, pues cerca de ella estaba el pequeño cuarto que éste compartía con su amigo.

—De acuerdo—respondió Daxter con resignación, siguiendo a su colega. Fue el único que se dio la vuelta para despedirse con gestos de la Sombra y de Samos, y de paso lanzarle una mirada asesina a Torn, quien ni se inmutó por ello.

Salieron a las afueras de la base principal, y caminaron unos pasos más al fondo de aquel callejón sin salida. Jak abrió una de las tantas puertas que se mostraban al final de ese sitio, permitiendo que su compañero pasara en primer lugar. Tras eso, él también entró y cerró la puerta. Encendió la destartalada lámpara que iluminaba aquella pequeña estancia, mostrando una cama individual algo vieja, pero bien ordenada y limpia; al fondo yacía un pequeño comedor de madera con dos sillas del mismo material, un ropero de tamaño mediano con un espejo colgando sobre él y una puerta que conducía al baño de la habitación.

Para ser sinceros, aquel cuarto ahora le parecía mucho más pequeño a Daxter como para que ambos durmiesen allí. Con un gesto de preocupación, miró cómo Jak se sentaba en la cama, mientras aún sostenía el paquete entre sus manos. Fue entonces que sus ojos se iluminaron con sospecha. Al parecer su amigo no tenía intenciones de soltarlo hasta que Daxter se lo pidiera…

—¿Podrías darme mi ropa?—le preguntó con cierto reproche.

Jak sólo se limitó a mover lentamente la cabeza en señal de negación. Daxter se dio cuenta que él quería que hiciera algo, y ya lograba imaginarse qué era.

—¿Por qué no?—volvió a preguntar mientras hacía una adorable mueca de berrinche.

—Debes bañarte primero.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—exclamó en un grito, sorprendido porque ya sabía que su compañero le contestaría eso—¿Estás loco, cierto? ¡Me bañé hace cuatro días!—refutó mientras lo miraba como la criatura más extraña del universo.

—Con mucha más razón debes bañarte—objetó Jak tranquilamente.

—Escucha, colega—comenzó a decir el otro, tratando de buscar una excusa—: el hecho de que tú te bañes en la mañana y en la noche diariamente no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo ahora que soy un elfo.

—Entonces, no hay ropa—espetó el ojiazul, sabiendo que su amigo, a fuerza de razonar con él, acabaría cediendo. Se rió internamente: pensar que tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas para obligarlo a que le obedeciera… era simplemente gracioso e infantil.

—Dámela—ordenó el pelinaranja, dirigiéndose hacia él con pasos firmes.

Jak no dijo nada ante eso, y cuando su amigo estuvo frente a él, trató de arrebatarle el paquete. Nuestro héroe, al ser más ágil y listo, apartaba constantemente aquel envoltorio de las desesperadas manos de su compañero. Así permanecieron los dos durante un buen rato, luchando por ver quién ganaría al final de aquella ridícula batalla. El ojiazul sólo lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa de burla, mientras el otro rabiaba porque no podía arrebatarle ese envoltorio a su amigo. Resultaba ser una escena demasiado cómica.

Daxter, cansado de las evasiones de su amigo, decidió lanzarse encima de él para alcanzar el paquete, el cual era sostenido por Jak lo más alto y lejano posible que podía de su compañero. Al momento de caerle encima, Jak se acostó por reflejo sobre la cama, aún con su brazo alejado de la mano de su amigo. Pero aquello era lo de menos en esos momentos, pues ahora que se encontraban así, Daxter dejó de luchar para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: estaba encima de su compañero, con una mano apoyada en su pecho y la otra estirada, agarrando su antebrazo. Las caras de ambos se encontraban tan cerca la una de la otra, que los dos podían sentir sus tibios alientos.

Ante aquella inesperada situación, el corazón de Jak latió fuertemente, nervioso por la cercanía que estaba experimentando con su amigo. Daxter, por su parte, sentía que algo caliente subía por su cara y supuso que nuevamente estaba rojo como jitomate. Las miradas de ambos hicieron contacto durante ese tiempo, y el pelinaranja podía observar un extraño brillo en los ojos de su colega, ¿qué rayos le estaría pasando por la cabeza? Pensar en aquello provocó que se sonrojara más y como resultado, se despegó rápidamente del cuerpo de Jak, mientras se daba la media vuelta y corría rumbo a la puerta del baño, penetrando en aquel lugar y cerrando con seguro tras de sí.

El ojiazul seguía tumbado en la cama, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo una especie de calor en su rostro. Aún no salía de su trance, evidentemente sorprendido por aquella extraña situación que acababa de ocurrir. Se incorporó un poco tras unos instantes después de haber visto a su amigo salir corriendo rumbo al baño. Se dio cuenta que su corazón aún continuaba latiendo fuertemente, ¿ésa fue la razón por la cual Daxter había salido corriendo tan desenfrenadamente? No, no podía ser eso. Quizá había visto algo más en el rostro de su compañero que lo llevara a reaccionar de ese modo. Y si así era, ¿qué fue lo que vio? Nuestro héroe pensó en esa y muchas otras posibles razones para que su amigo cediera tan fácilmente a acudir a la regadera.

Acababa de escuchar el caer del agua dentro del baño, confirmándole que, efectivamente, Daxter estaba dándose una ducha. El ojiazul volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, mientras su cara expresaba duda e incertidumbre. ¿Realmente era normal que su cuerpo reaccionase así? Lo único que podía explicarse, es que quizá, debido a que ya no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con su amigo de esa forma, era probable que actuara así porque su cuerpo ya se había desadaptado a las peleas que ambos tenían cuando eran niños.

Sonrió con melancolía: ya extrañaba mucho jugar de ese modo con su único y mejor amigo. Recordó las tardes en Sandover Village cuando ambos salían a correr por la playa, tirándose arena en la cara y persiguiéndose por toda la orilla. Más tarde, el ojiazul solía acostarse sobre el estómago de su amigo mientras ambos miraban la hermosa luz de la luna y contaban las estrellas, cansados de haber jugado toda la tarde. Después escuchaba el estómago de Daxter reclamar por alimento, y Jak soltaba una discreta risa, burlándose de su compañero. Nuevamente comenzaban a pelear, rodando sobre la arena y riéndose, disfrutando aquellos divertidos momentos que deseaba poder revivir al infinito con él.

Regresó a la realidad y miró el paquete que tenía en sus manos: no podía creer que el verdadero aspecto de su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta. Ahora, definitivamente, las cosas iban a cambiar mucho. Una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad cruzó por sus labios, gesto por el que Daxter habría dado todos sus ahorros por volver a ver.


	6. A Través De La Mirada

**Bien, como se los prometí, aquí les va el segundo capítulo de compensación. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

**Capítulo 6**

**A Través De La Mirada**

Nuestro héroe no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando en el pasado que tanto extrañaba, lo único de lo que sí se percató fue que cuando despertó de sus ensoñaciones, escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y volteó en un acto reflejo hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido.

No sabía si maldecirse internamente o felicitarse por haber hecho aquello…

Allí estaba Daxter, recién bañado, con su cabello entre naranja y rojo completamente húmedo, cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros y escurriendo agua, cuyas gotas bajaban suavemente por su pecho, remarcando su delgada y delicada anatomía. Traía puesta una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra yacía sobre su brazo, usándola para secarse el cabello y el resto del cuerpo. En la otra mano portaba sus _goggles_ y sus guantes.

Jak se había quedado atónito e inmóvil ante aquella visión, mirando detenidamente cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cuerpo de su amigo, dándole un toque sensual a su figura…

¡Un momento! ¿Él había pensado en la palabra "sensual" al mirar a Daxter? ¡Por los Precursor! Sí, lo había hecho, y ese solo pensamiento había provocado que de nuevo un calor extraño acudiese a sus mejillas. Esa rara sensación estaba apoderándose nuevamente de él, y esta vez se intensificaba más, haciéndolo creer que tenía un animal removiéndose dentro de su estómago.

¿Por qué experimentaba esa clase de emociones y especulaciones con tan sólo mirarlo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía entenderlo, su mente estaba hecha un lío.

—¡Eh!—llamó Daxter, sacando nuevamente a su amigo de su ensueño. El otro sólo sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un trance—¿Podrías pasarme ahora sí mi ropa, por favor?—preguntó el pelinaranja con un tono de reproche, mientras continuaba secándose con la toalla.

Jak obedeció casi mecánicamente tras aquella orden de su amigo, arrojándole el paquete. Una vez que Daxter lo tuvo entre sus manos, se dirigió a la mesa que tenía tras de sí, abriendo el envoltorio y sacando las prendas y el calzado que Torn se había encargado de conseguirle. Se trataba de un estupendo conjunto que constaba de una túnica roja y larga sin mangas, una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones pesqueros color café claro y unas botas largas color negro, además de ropa interior.

Daxter, al ver todo aquello, tenía que aceptar que Torn no tenían tan malos gustos y había elegido una vestimenta adecuada para su delgada figura. Una divertida risa hizo eco en la estancia, y Jak pudo notar la emoción que embargaba a su amigo, como si ese paquete fuera un regalo de cumpleaños.

El pelinaranja comenzó a vestirse, mientras desde el otro lado de la habitación, Jak continuaba observándolo discretamente y de cierto modo embobado —muy contra su voluntad—, admirando su estrecha y blanca espalda, sus piernas largas pero bien formadas, su delgada cintura y sus muslos redondos, perfectos para su cuerpo. El ojiazul pensaba que su amigo se veía muy bien con su cabello húmedo y cayéndole por los hombros, pues siempre había estado acostumbrado a verlo con el cabello parado, muy parecido al estilo _punk_ que gran parte de los elfos de Villa Refugio traían de moda.

Tragó saliva: nunca imaginó ver a Daxter vistiéndose delante de él, pero debido a que ésa sería la primera y última vez que admirase aquella escena, se dedicó a contemplarla con devoción. Y decimos la primera y última vez, porque estaba completamente seguro que su amigo se vestiría dentro del baño de ahora en adelante, tal y como él lo hacía. Solamente que esta vez se vio obligado a salir porque Jak había "secuestrado" su nueva ropa.

Le resultaba incomprensible por qué se sentía tan nervioso mientras observaba al pelinaranja vestirse delante de él, y creyó que se debía a que era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo, pues incluso cuando vivían en Sandover Village, nunca presenció algo parecido. Se sentía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, pero no acababa de comprender el porqué.

Una vez que se hubo vestido, Daxter se dirigió al pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared, delante del ropero donde Jak solía guardar su ropa y otras cosas que le pertenecían al pelinaranja. Este último se puso a pensar en que debía pedirle a Torn otro conjunto igual al que llevaba en casos de emergencia.

Mientras se miraba frente al espejo, tomó un frasco de crema para peinar que era suyo, y del cual hacía uso para darle forma a su famoso tupé, mismo que cuidaba con mucha vanidad. Al ser un elfo nuevamente, era obvio que tendría que utilizar más crema para peinarse, por lo que comenzó a pensar a futuro, poniendo una cara dramática al llegar a la parte donde se imaginaba que ya no había acondicionador para su adorado cabello, y pegaba un gran grito de desesperación. Pero volvió a la realidad y sólo se burló de sí mismo al pensar en aquellos disparates. Después de todo, una de las cosas más importantes para él era su apariencia. Tomó su peine y comenzó a desenredar su cabello, dándole la forma deseada. Amaba la extraña peculiaridad que poseía su pelo: una vez que éste se encontraba peinado, resultaba casi imposible que su tupé se deshiciera; pero si se metía al agua, podía decirle adiós a ese efecto duradero.

Luego de verse por unos momentos en el espejo y sonreírse a sí mismo, tomó una de las dos toallas que había colocado sobre las sillas de madera y le aventó una a su amigo, es decir, la que oficialmente le pertenecía al ojiazul y que Daxter, en su habitual descaro, había tomado sin permiso. Fue una suerte para nuestro héroe que su amigo no se hubiese dado cuenta de las frecuentes miradas que le dirigía mientras se arreglaba.

—Ahora es tu turno—fue lo único que le dijo el pelinanja, mandándolo a bañarse también.

Jak se levantó de la cama, tomó su toalla, puso su arma, su turbotabla minimizada, sus guantes y sus _goggles_ sobre la mesa y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez dentro, comenzó a desvestirse mientras continuaba divagando en sus pensamientos, centrándolos principalmente en su mejor amigo. Al poco rato comenzó a escucharse desde fuera el agua de la regadera caer, señal para Daxter de que el ojiazul había comenzado su ducha.

El más joven, por otra parte, comenzó a darse cuenta que ya no iba a ser lo mismo con respecto a la hora de dormir, pues ahora que él era un elfo de nuevo, resultaría casi imposible el dormir al lado de su mejor amigo. Pensar en aquella situación hizo que se pusiese nervioso otra vez, percatándose de esa reacción, completamente nueva para él. ¿Se debía al cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo? Sí, era probable que fuera por eso. Además, necesitaba adaptarse de nuevo a su entorno, pues todavía llevaba a cabo de modo inconsciente, muchas de las costumbres que como ottsel había adquirido.

Eso lo llevó a recordar que cuando aún era un animal, no le resultaba extraño dormir con su amigo. Bueno, tenía que admitir que, en los comienzos de su vida como ottsel sí había experimentado ese nerviosismo que ahora volvía a sentir, pues no estaba acostumbrado a compartir cama con alguien. Sin embargo, debido a la situación, se vio obligado a dormir al lado de Jak, ventaja que le concedía su tamaño.

Había recordado algo más: las terribles noches que a veces pasaba cuando veía a su amigo moverse entre sueños, teniendo pesadillas de las cuales no podía despertar. No es que le resultase insoportable el verlo en ese estado, más bien le aterraba el no saber qué hacer en esas situaciones, y como única solución, se apegaba más a su pecho, buscando la manera de hacerle saber que, a pesar de estar soñando aquellas cosas tan espantosas, él siempre estaría a su lado, que nunca lo abandonaría. Ese tipo de acción lograba calmar un poco a Jak, quien dejaba de moverse para abrazar de forma inconsciente el peludo y cálido cuerpo de su mejor amigo, sintiéndose aliviado en cierto modo. Pero ahora las cosas serían muy distintas…

¿Continuarían durmiendo juntos a pesar de las circunstancias? En cierto modo, al pelinaranja le aterraba pensar que quizá Jak ya no lo quisiera en su cama, y si así fuese, ¿dónde dormiría? No resultaba alentador pensar aquella clase de cosas, pero tampoco se sentía tranquilo al respecto. Aun así, él sabía que su amigo nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así, logrando que esa misma ansiedad de hace unos momentos se disipara por completo.

Unos minutos después, Jak salió del baño, sintiéndose fresco y un poco despejado de su mente, pero continuaba pensando en su amigo y en la forma de convencerlo para que continuase durmiendo a su lado. En realidad, se la había pasado dándole vueltas a ese asunto durante la ducha, buscando la forma de que Daxter accediese a continuar compartiendo cama con él a pesar de la nueva situación. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía de malo el dormir con alguien, y más si esa persona era tu mejor amigo? Pensó que las cosas podían haber sido un poco distintas si Daxter fuese elfa, pero ambos eran varones, por lo que no veía inconveniente alguno. Y sin embargo, aún razonando eso, sentía su rostro arder cada vez que pensaba que el pelinaranja dormiría a su lado.

—Jak, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, ¡permíteme seguir durmiendo en la cama! ¡Por favor!—rogó Daxter, mientras se hincaba sobre el colchón, provocando que el ojiazul se enterneciera por verlo actuar de ese modo tan infantil.

—Tranquilo—comentó Jak mientras se acercaba a él, sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Seguirás durmiendo conmigo, no hay problema.

Tras aquellas palabras, Jak desvió la mirada porque claramente volvió a experimentar su inhabitual nerviosismo. De nuevo se sintió de ese modo al estar tan cerca de su amigo, y no tenía ni idea de que dicha sensación aumentaría aún más. Inesperadamente, se percató de dos brazos que lo rodeaban por la espalda, mientras reparaba en el tibio aliento de su amigo Daxter chocando contra su puntiaguda oreja. Estaba sorprendido e impactado por la acción que su amigo había hecho, pero decidió no hacer un comentario al respecto.

Aunque podría decirse que se había quedado mudo por todos los sentimientos que apreció en ese momento.

—¡GRACIAS!—exclamó Daxter escandalosamente, obviamente feliz de que su amigo le haya permitido continuar durmiendo en esa suave y cómoda cama.

—C-claro, Dax…—balbuceó el ojiazul, todavía nervioso por la cercanía que experimentaba con su amigo.

Daxter notó el cambio de voz que se había tornado en su amigo, y eso lo llevó a ponerse alterado también, acordándose que Jak no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Supuso que, al igual que él, también se hallaba perturbado. Se apartó de su cuerpo y comenzó a preparar la cama para acostarse en ella, mientras esperaba que se les pasasen los nervios a ambos por aquella nada impredecible acción. El ojiazul ya debía haberlo esperado de Daxter, claro que sí… pero había que recordar que en aquel entonces era un ottsel.

Jak no volteó sino hasta unos minutos después, cuando creyó que Daxter ya tenía la cama arreglada para poder dormir. Vio la gran sonrisa de su compañero, evidentemente feliz porque iba a continuar durmiendo en ella. El ojiazul sonrió también con resignación cómica: Daxter hacía fiesta hasta por esas cosas tan sencillas.

—Bien, es hora de descansar—comentó su amigo, indicándole con un gesto que ya podía acostarse en su lado correspondiente.

Ambos se quitaron sus botas, sus guantes y sus _goggles_, y se metieron entre las sábanas de la mullida cama, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor que podían en ese pequeño espacio, mismo que de ahora en adelante tendrían que compartir, pues Daxter estaba seguro de que Torn no les daría una cama adicional, y ya se imaginaba al comandante negándole esa solicitud. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento, mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Dax—comentó Jak, apagando la única lámpara del cuarto, pues había quedado más cerca de ella.

—Que descanses, colega—replicó Daxter mientras se volteaba levemente hacia la orilla de la cama, acurrucándose lo más que podía por el estrecho espacio del que disponía.


End file.
